Metroid: Gamma
by Hulkfan96
Summary: What if Hulk was sent to the planet the Illuminati planned on sending him to, and what if Samus Aran followed his ship out of curiosity?


_A/N: This is pretty much a 'what if' scenario for Hulk. What if Hulk was sent to the planet he was originally intended to go to?_

_I'm using the Planet Hulk version of the character._

* * *

**-Outer Space-**

**Earth Sector**

**Samus' Ship**

Famous bounty hunter Samus Aran flies towards Earth in her spacecraft, noticing a large ship leaving Earth and narrowly missing Samus, who swerves out of the way just in time. Wanting answers, she decides to pursue the ship, which is heading to coordinates for a planet covered in jungles and dense vegetation.

"Geez!" Samus exclaims. "Whatever that ship is carrying, it must be important to be in such a hurry..." Samus says to herself as she tails the large ship, following it to its destination.

* * *

-**Large Spaceship**-

**Interior**

As the large ship flies through space, its occupant- The Incredible Hulk, lays, restrained by energy cuffs as a recording of the Illuminati plays. "_Hulk...my friend. Every time the planet is in danger, we rely on you. But your power is far too dangerous. As powerful as you are, that makes you a threat to all life on Earth. I am truly sorry for what we had to do. But we had no choice. May you finally find peace..._"

Hulk growls in anger as he pulls on his restraints, eventually causing them to buckle and shatter under his immense strength. "**STARK**!" He roars with unimaginable rage as he proceeds to punch and tear at the interior of the transport ship.

"_Warning! Warning! Hull integrity compromised. Warning! Hull density at 50%_." A computerized voice calls out. Hulk roars as he continues to tear the interior of the ship apart, causing it to crash on the jungle planet, followed closely behind by Samus, who lands her ship fairly close to the crashed transport ship.

* * *

-**Unnamed Planet**-

Samus sighs as she puts on her Power Armor and departs from her much smaller ship, slowly approaching the much larger ship. Before she can reach it, the wall starts to buckle as Hulk punches it repeatedly until it tears, leaving a hole big enough for him to exit and look at Samus, snarling at the bounty hunter. "Whoa! Easy...Easy, now..." Samus says as she aims her arm cannon at Hulk, ready to fire if he shows any sign of incoming attack. "I'm not your enemy."

"**Grrr! You're not Stark**..." Hulk growls, thinking for a second that Samus was wearing an Iron Man suit.

"Stark? What do you mean?" Samus asks, her arm cannon still pointing at Hulk's face.

"**You...didn't send me here**?" Hulk asks in confusion as Samus shakes her head in answer to his question. "**Why are you here**?"

"No. I followed your ship here. Well, what's left of it, anyway." Samus quips as she looks at the demolished transport ship.

"**Grrr...Stupid Stark! I will smash him**!" Hulk says angrily as he turns his back on Samus and mumbles to himself, not noticing Samus giving him a look of sympathy through her visor as she lowers her arm cannon, albeit reluctantly, still not trusting him fully. Hulk calms down a little and sits under a large tree, looking at the ground sadly.

Samus slowly approaches Hulk, her cannon ready to fire if he lashed out. "Y-You okay?"

Hulk looks up at Samus. "**I just got shot into space by traitors...that used to be my friends. What do you think**?" He snaps at her.

"Well...I guess I'd be _really_ pissed off. A lot. Heh." Samus chuckles uncomfortably. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"**Whatever**." Hulk rudely says, not really focusing on Samus at the moment; he was too focused on the fact that Stark and his 'friends' betrayed him.

"You promise you won't attack or...eat me?" Samus nervously asks.

"**You gonna shoot me**?" Hulk asks, glaring at her and then her arm cannon.

Samus quickly shakes her head. "N-No. I promise I won't shoot you..."

"**Then I won't attack...or eat you**." Hulk says lowly.

Samus sighs in relief as she sits beside him under the tree, providing shade from the planet's sun. "Whew. Okay. Thanks."

Hulk grunts in response to her gratitude. As the two sit next to each other and don't say anything, a loud shriek is heard as dozens of large snake-like monsters come pouring out of the jungle. "**Giant snakes. Why not**?" Hulk sarcastically asks as he stands up, roaring at the creatures before lunging at them. The creatures hiss as Hulk clings onto one of them while Samus fires missiles at the others using her arm cannon. Hulk smiles, realizing Samus really _is_ on his side as he starts to punch the side of the creature's large head, though its hide was pretty thick.

"The creature is vulnerable at the eyes! Hit it there!" Samus shouts as she scans the serpentine creatures with her helmet.

Hulk grunts and nods as he does just that, punching the large snake square in the eye, making it shriek in agony. "**Thanks for the tip, lady**!" He says as he proceeds to lift the large creature by the tail and effortlessly slam it on the ground several times, killing it.

"Wow...This guy is _really_ strong!" Samus exclaims just as another serpent whacks her with its tail, sending her grinding across the ground before wrapping her up in its tail in an attempt to crush her, only for Hulk to uproot a tree and whack it across the giant snake's face, making it release Samus, who blasts the creature with her cannon, giving Hulk the chance to finish it off for good by punching the top of the serpent's head with immeasurable power, shattering its skull. "Thanks...Ow. Thought I was done for."

"**You're welcome**." Hulk says sarcastically before walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asks, chasing after him.

"**Someplace to sleep. Ship doesn't have a bed**."

"Well...why not sleep in my ship? It's got a bed." Samus said, feeling bad for Hulk being stuck on a planet that he didn't want to be on to begin with.

Hulk stops in his tracks and turns around. "**Uh...because it's _your_ ship**?" Hulk says back to her.

"Its got two bedrooms; it's fine." Samus says, not taking 'no' for an answer. "Come on. You can trust me...can you?"

Hulk sighs, deciding he'd be better off sleeping in a stranger's bed instead of a forest that he's never been in. "**Fine**..." He mumbles as he follows Samus to her ship.

* * *

-**Samus' Ship**-

**Spare Room**

Once aboard, Samus leads Hulk to a surprisingly pristine guest room, which had a very comfortable looking bed. "There. It's not much...but hopefully it'll be enough."

"**Thanks**." Hulk says lowly as he lays on the bed, not really trusting Samus, as she had an armored suit, like Iron Man.

"I'm Samus, by the way." She says, finally introducing herself as she walks out of the room.

* * *

-**Author's Note**-

**I made Samus' ship big enough to have two bedrooms for the sake of the story. Hope you Metroid fans don't mind.**

**Also, I hope you guys enjoy this crossover. **


End file.
